Sweet Nothing
by susaan
Summary: Santana controló por mucho tiempo sus sentimientos hacia Quinn, pero luego de demostrarle cada uno de ellos y hacerla suya ¿Será suficiente? ¿O hay amores que están destinados a fracasar? One Shot


**Hola a todas, sé que debería estar subiendo un nuevo capítulo del fic en vez de estar aquí, pero hace tiempo que venía con la idea de este One Shot y si no lo escribía no me iba a dejar tranquila hasta que lo hiciera. Es bastante diferente a la historia del otro, comenzando porque no es Brittana, sí, lo sée, sé que les gusta la pareja, pero siempre me imagine esta historia con Santana y Quinn, especialmente luego de ver la sexy escena de ambas en la cama XD**

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**SWEET NOTHING**

No sé cómo terminé en esta situación, ni menos como voy a salir de todo esto, pero no puedo… no puedo ni quiero parar. Tenerla de esa manera besándome, recorriendo cada curva de mi cuerpo, sintiéndola como lo hago, hace que toda la fuerza de voluntad que creía tener se fuera lejos, tan lejos, que sé que al menos esta noche no volverá.

Nunca esperé estar así, si me preguntan, sinceramente, nunca lo pensé, no con ella, ni en mis mejores sueños creí que existiera alguna posibilidad por mínima que fuera de tener entre mis brazos a la espectacular rubia que tengo ahora. Y mucho menos haciéndome todo lo que me hace, y eso que según ella era inexperta en este tema. Si llego a ver las estrellas con tan sólo un beso, con tan sólo un pequeño roce, no puedo ni imaginar que va a pasar cuando nuestros besos ya no sean suficiente.

No es mi idea aburrir con nuestra historia, lo único que quiero en estos momentos es disfrutarla, sentirla, poseerla para mí, que me desee como yo lo hago.

Quinn… Lucy Quinn Fabray es la mujer que me hace sentir así, la rubia de hermosos ojos verdes que con tan sólo una mirada podría hacerme caer rendida a sus pies. No puedo decir que fue amor a primera vista, no creo en el amor a primera vista, pero si pudiera definir que sentí la primera vez que la vi, la primera vez que escuché su voz, la primera vez que sentí su aroma creo que se le asemejaría mucho. Al menos por mi parte se pareció a eso, pero por el suyo, por su lado estoy casi segura que no fue así.

Vuelvo a repetir, no es mi idea contar sobre nuestra relación, no quiero hablar sobre cómo nos conocimos, en qué circunstancias, ni como terminamos aquí, en esta habitación, en esta cama, lo único que deseo ahora es disfrutar, disfrutarla a ella, aunque esté segura que será la primera y la última vez.

"San…" deja de besarme por unos segundos, que me parecen eternos, para hablar "pasó ¿pasó algo? ¿hice algo mal?" su voz me aleja un momento de mis pensamientos, está mucho más ronca de lo que recuerdo, seguramente está excitada igual como lo estoy yo.

"Quinn…" trató de controlar mi respiración mientras me separo por unos segundos de sus labios y la miro a los ojos "estas… ¿estas segura que esto es lo que quieres?" tengo miedo a su respuesta, si me dice que no, todo lo que siempre desee que sucediera, se podría acabar ahora, de un segundo a otro.

"Nunca estuve más segura en toda mi vida" y sin esperar respuesta se lanzó nuevamente a mi boca. Siento que podría morir ahora mismo y sería feliz. Pero no, claro que no puedo morir en este instante, no sin antes demostrarle todo lo que quiero hacerle sentir.

No voy a parar, no pienso parar hasta escucharla gritar mi nombre en medio del orgasmo.

En un comienzo no respondí del todo el beso, me sorprendió su respuesta y de la forma que me la demostró, pero ya no más. Esta mujer tiene algo que me desestabiliza, que no me deja pensar con claridad, que me hace cambiar mi forma de comportarme, pero ya no va a ser así, y menos ahora.

Tomo su cara entre mis manos para que el beso siga como necesito que sea. Al fin mi cuerpo reacciona y soy yo la que toma el control de la situación. Quinn en un principio parece confundida, no esperaba que hiciera eso, no por la manera que últimamente me he comportado con ella. Pero sé que le gusta la Santana atrevida, que no se deja someter a nada, ni a nadie y eso es exactamente lo que le daré.

Su lengua busca con desesperación la mía, aún estamos de pie frente a la puerta que acabamos de cerrar hace sólo unos minutos atrás, la acerco de manera brusca hasta la pared dejándola acorralada, logrando profundizar aún más el beso. Nuevamente su lengua comienza a moverse de la manera más sensual posible ¡Dios! estoy segura que esta mujer no sabe cómo me tiene, siento que podría explotar en cualquier momento y eso que sus manos lo único que han tocado hasta ahora es una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo.

Siento sus brazos enredarse alrededor de mi cuello, digo los siento porque desde que nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar no he abierto mis ojos en ningún instante. Quinn me quiere más cerca, lo sé porque cada vez sus manos me aprisionan más hacia ella.

Le doy en el gusto, estamos tan unidas que ni siquiera una hoja de papel podría pasar entre ambas, pongo mis manos en su cintura atrayéndola mucho más hacia mí -como si eso fuera posible- y coloco una de mis piernas entremedio de las suyas. No necesito ejercer mucha presión en su centro para que de su boca salga un sonoro gemido, que me enciende a límites insospechados. Me encanta sentirla, pero me encanta aún más, escuchar todo lo que provoco en ella.

Sonrío de medio lado al percatarme del reciente quejido que Quinn emitió en mi boca, por su parte ella abre los ojos y deja de besarme para ahora tomar entre sus dientes mi labio inferior al sentir nuevamente la presión de mi pierna en su sexo. Con sólo esa mirada y sin decirme absolutamente nada puedo darme cuenta de todo el deseo que también la embarga, pero a diferencia de lo que yo creía, Quinn si tiene algo que decir.

"San…" de nuevo tiene ese tono ronco que me mata "quiero… más bien necesito que me hagas tuya ahora".

Al oír esas palabras juro que no necesito nada más, dejo de hacer lo que le hacía con mi pierna y dirijo rápidamente mi boca a su cuello, besándolo, chupándolo y mordiéndolo como estoy segura que le encanta y claro que le encanta, su respuesta no tardó en llegar porque los gemidos de antes, se hicieron mil veces más fuertes e intensos, bajo mis manos hasta sus pechos y comenzo a estrujarlos por encima de la ropa. Primero de manera suave para luego hacerlo mucho más rápido y fuerte.

Ya mi cabeza no es capaz de reaccionar frente a los quejidos de Quinn. Al igual que ella, no es que quiera, necesito más.

Tiro hacia arriba bruscamente la blusa que trae puesta y la saco lo más veloz que puedo. Quinn no hace mucho por detenerme, es más, toma la mía y hace exactamente el mismo movimiento que hice segundos atrás para quedar las dos en las mismas condiciones.

He tenido a varias mujeres como tengo a Quinn ahora, no lo voy a negar, pero prometo que nunca he deseado tanto arrancar toda su ropa de un tirón como me sucede con ella.

Calmo un poco mis impulsos y acerco lentamente mis manos hasta sus pechos, a pesar de que todavía lleva puesto el sujetador -un sexy sujetador blanco- puedo ver claramente los excitados pezones que emergen de la tela. Cuando finalmente los tomo entre mis manos, nuevamente Quinn emite un quejoso sonido, si sigue así no creo que pueda aguantar mucho sin pedirle que haga algo para calmar mi deseo.

Juego un rato con su parte de arriba, los masajeo sintiéndolos como míos, para pronto bajar mis manos y pasarlas lentamente por su estómago, cuando llego a su pantalón desabotono y bajo el cierre, sin esperar nada más, tiro de ellos para dejarla expuesta, sólo unas pequeñas bragas blancas cubren la parte baja de su anatomía, sigo agachada por el movimiento que tuve que hacer para lograr mi cometido.

"No piensas hacer nada San" vuelvo a jurar que si me habla otra vez con esa voz tan provocativa, no voy a conseguir ni desnudarla antes de hacer que acabe para mí.

Me hinco para quedar más cómoda en esa posición y sin responderle empiezo a dejar pequeños besos en su plano estómago. Lentamente comienzo a bajar mi boca, logro percibir el aroma que de ahí desprende haciendo que ya no aguante más, tiro rápido de sus bragas dejando ante mí su exquisito sexo, con mis manos hago que separe un poco sus piernas, cosa que Quinn hace de inmediato y acerco mi boca hasta su centro. Aún en esa posición se siente increíblemente bien.

Cuando mi lengua hace contacto con su excitado clítoris, siento como Quinn se estremece frente a eso, esta tan mojada, tanto, que provoca el mismo efecto en mí, es que sentir toda esa humedad hace que mis ganas por poseerla aumenten muchísimo más.

Con mis manos separo sus labios para poder lamer de mejor manera su centro, al cabo de unos cuantos roces siento como flaquean sus piernas con cada nueva embestida que da mi lengua, por lo que dejo de hacerlo por un momento, levantándome del piso para tomar de una extrañada Quinn y llevarla hasta la cama.

Antes de tirarla hacia ella y seguir haciendo lo que quedó inconcluso busco con mis manos el broche de su sujetador, mientras comienzo a besar nuevamente su cuello dejando pequeños chupetones de los que estoy segura mañana se van a notar, pero eso es lo que quiero, quiero que los tenga para que aunque sea por unos días tenga el recuerdo de que fue mía.

Afortunadamente para ella y su cuello logro hacerlo rápidamente. Su sujetador cae sin ninguna necesidad de bajarlo yo misma y deja a la vista sus proporcionados pechos, cuando estaba a punto lanzarme a ellos, su sensual voz me para.

"Creo que no esto no es justo" la miro extrañada, no entiendo muy bien que quiere decir, pero entonces siento como sus manos se posan en el botón de mis oscuros jeans, y ahora claramente sé a qué se refiere. Sin mucha precaución saca el pequeño botón de su lugar y sin esperar tira de los pantalones bajándolo junto con mis bragas dejándome ahora a mí expuesta ante de ella, muevo mis piernas rápido para poder sacar la ropa de mis pies. Quinn me mira sorprendida, seguramente nunca antes había visto a una mujer así, y no me refiero desnuda, porque desnuda estoy segura que sí, era cheerleader, yo también lo fui así que sé lo que se ve en los camarines, pero una mujer desnuda y dispuesta completamente para ella, no creo que lo haya visto antes.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" le pregunto con una ceja enarcada al darme cuenta de la forma cómo me mira.

"No sabes cuánto, pero me gustaría mucho más verte sin esto" toma mi brassier y lo tira hacia abajo, ni siquiera me da tiempo de ayudarle a sacarlo cuando siento sus labios sobre los míos, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la sensación que tuve al sentir nuestros pechos unidos. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Me quito cómo puedo el sostén para que ambas quedemos completamente desnudas y lo arrojo lejos, Quinn se separa de mis labios para ver qué es lo que hago y me mira con una coqueta sonrisa mientras se muerde el labio ¡Dios! realmente no sabe cómo me pone el verla así.

Sin esperar más la tiro a la cama, Quinn me mira nuevamente sorprendida por lo que hago, pero se acomoda apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama, sé que quiere que continúe lo de hace un rato, pero no lo voy a hacer hasta que me ruego por ello.

"Qué esperas San… ¿me vas a dejar así?" lo dice en un susurro ¡por qué me hace esto! por mi correría a meter mi cabeza entre sus piernas, pero no, voy a ser fuerte, no le daré en el gusto, al menos no tan pronto.

"¿Qué quieres Quinn?" la miro de la manera más lasciva que puedo y me apoyo en el mueble que esta frente a la cama.

"Deja de jugar, sabes muy bien que es lo que quiero" por supuesto que sé lo que quiere, pero no se lo daré tan fácil, claro que no.

Comienzo a acércame lentamente hasta donde se encuentra, puedo ver en sus ojos el deseo que la embarga, pero como dije antes, no le voy a dar en el gusto, las cosas se hacen cuando Santana López lo quiere, aunque al verla de esa manera podría romper esa regla sólo por ella. Me acuesto delicadamente sobre Quinn y comienzo a besar nuevamente su cuello, ahora puedo ver con claridad las marcas de mis besos en él, bajo lentamente recorriendo su clavícula para llegar finalmente a donde quiero.

Cuando poso por primera vez mis labios en su rosados pezones siento el mundo dar vueltas, y todo gira aún más al sentir los quejidos y sus manos sobre mi cabeza para que lo haga con más fuerza. Cada vez los lamo con más intensidad, dejando en ellos a ratos pequeños mordiscos que hacen que se sobresalte cada vez que los siente.

Con mi boca succiono cada vez más fuerte su pecho derecho mientras que con una de mis manos toco el otro desenfrenadamente, quiero hacer más, por mí la penetraría ahora mismo con la mano que queda disponible, pero esperare hasta que ella me lo ruegue.

"San…" le es difícil controlar la respiración "te necesito… te necesito ahora".

Dejo de hacer por un momento lo que hacía y la miro directamente a los ojos.

"Eso no es suficiente Quinn, no te haré nada hasta que me supliques que lo haga".

"¿Por qué eres así?" estoy segura que esta algo irritada, nunca le ha gustado perder, pero sabe que al jugar conmigo, ganar es imposible.

"Aun no escucho tus suplicas" le digo al tiempo que tomo sus manos y las aproximo a mis pechos haciendo que sienta lo excitados que están, Quinn me sorprende y comienza a masajearlos mientras que con sus dedos piñizca mis pezones, de un segundo a otro se me acerca y toma entre sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja derecha y lo chupa con fuerza, no sé cuándo tiempo pasamos así, pero se siente jodidamente bien, cuando se separa finalmente dice las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar.

"San… por favor… por favor quiero que me hagas tuya".

No lo dudo ni un segundo y dejo nuevos besos en su cuello para bajar rápidamente como ya lo hice antes, llegando a sus pechos, jugando nuevamente con ellos para inmediatamente después pasar mi lengua por su estómago, cuando estoy a punto de llegar a su sexo, lo paso por alto y dejo delicados besos en sus muslos, estoy muy cerca de su centro, pero quiero hacerla sufrir, quiero que me desee aún más. Por lo que los besos se transforman en pequeños lengüetazos que ahora dejo en el interior de sus pálidos piernas, levanto por unos segundos la cabeza para mirarla y veo como se retuerce en la cama, pero al sentir que ya no le hago nada abre sus ojos sorprendida.

"Santana me lo puedes hacer de una puta vez" sonrío frente a la desesperación que muestran sus palabras y acerco mi cabeza hasta su sexo y rozo su clítoris con la punta de la lengua haciendo que Quinn se sobresalte de inmediato, vuelvo a dar una segunda lamida logrando la misma reacción en ella. Comienzo a pasar mi lengua mucha veces por el pequeño órgano, cada vez lo hago más rápido moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo, levanto la mirada por unos segundos y veo las manos de Quinn aferrándose a las sabanas, es la primera vez, pero me encanta tenerla en esta posición, ya no aguanto más por lo que coloco mis manos en sus pechos acariciando cada vez más fuerte sus duros pezones y con mi lengua la comienzo a penetrar sintiendo ese sabor que me vuelve loca, su reacción es inmediata, baja sus manos y toma mi cabeza para que la penetre con más fuerza. Por cómo se comporta estoy segura que no pasara mucho tiempo hasta que grite mi nombre.

Sigo con mi lengua entrando y saliendo de ella, jugando con mis manos en sus pechos. No sé cuánto tiempo he pasado en esta misma posición, pudieron ser segundos, minutos, pero me encanta la manera en que Quinn se mueve para sentirme más.

Dejo de hacer lo que hacía para subir levemente mi lengua a su hinchado clítoris bajando mis manos de donde estaban y dejándolas cerca de su sexo, Quinn por su parte vuelve a poner sus brazos a los lados tomando con fuerza las blancas sabanas.

Comienzo a pasar mi mano izquierda cerca de su sexo, casi rozándolo, y sin esperar nada la penetro con dos dedos, sin dejar de chupar ni un segundo el excitado órgano pequeño. Quinn al sentirme nuevamente, arquea su espalda, y empieza a moverse a mí mismo ritmo, pero en el sentido contrario de mi mano. Cada vez le doy embestidas más rápidas e intensas, siento como en cada sacudida sus paredes vaginales se contraen más, por lo que sé que el orgasmo está a punto de llegar.

"San… ya no puedo… ya no puedo aguantar más" me dice mientras no deja de gemir.

Al verla, me doy cuenta que tiene los ojos cerrados, y no quiero que sea así, quiero que me mire directamente cuando estalle en placer.

"Quinn… Quinn mírame" le digo al momento que separo mi cara por unos segundos de donde ha estado todo este tiempo para poder hablarle "quiero…" continuo "quiero que te corras en mi boca y quiero que me mires cuando lo hagas" vuelvo a bajar mi cabeza sin dejar de mirarla, sé qué hará exactamente lo que le pido por lo que sigo con lo que he estado haciendo.

Quinn abre los ojos y me mira intensamente haciendo que me den muchas más ganas de que termine para mí, por lo que tanto los movimientos de mi mano como los de mi lengua se vuelvan mucho más rápidos. Y de repente lo veo, veo en sus ojos que ya no aguantara más, se aferra fuertemente a la cama y siento como se contrae mucho más que antes, haciendo que su cuerpo se mueva al nuevo ritmo que manda mi mano, y de un segundo a otro comienza a gritar innumerables veces mi nombre entre sus gemidos, está en medio del orgasmo y qué orgasmo. Son solo unos segundos, pero por mi que duraran para siempre, por lo que sigo moviendo mis dedos y mi lengua hasta que noto que Quinn lo alcanzó completamente, ya no hay más movimientos por parte de ella por lo que saco mi cabeza de donde la tenía y retiro mis dedos de su centro.

Comienzo a subir dejando pequeños besos en su estómago pasando por sus pechos hasta llegar a su cara y quedar a pocos centímetros de ella.

"Sabes increíblemente bien" le digo mientras apoyo la cabeza en mi brazo derecho.

Quinn sólo se limita a sonreír.

"¿Y a qué sé?" pregunta luego de unos segundos.

Muevo mi mano izquierda e introduzco los dos que estuvieron dentro de ella en su boca, para que de esa manera sienta su propio sabor, ese tan exquisito sabor. Retiro mi mano de ahí y Quinn me vuelve a sonreír.

"Tienes claro que esto no ha terminado aquí ¿verdad?" Quinn me mira de manera lasciva cambiándose rápidamente de posición y tirándose encima mio, algo que me deja sorprendida. Sin ningún preámbulo introduce un par de dedos en mi sexo, estoy tan húmeda que tengo completa claridad que le fue extremadamente sencillo hacerlo.

Se cambia ágilmente de cómo estaba y entrelaza nuestras piernas uniendo nuestros sexos, claro, no están completamente unidos porque Quinn no ha retirado su mano, pero esa postura hace que la sienta aún más, sigue entrando y saliendo de mí, mientras nos movemos de forma sincronizada. Tomo su trasero entre mis manos para hacer tener una sensación mucho más intensa.

Siento de un momento a otro como con el pulgar de la misma mano que me penetra comienza a acariciar mi clítoris. Sé que no voy a aguantar mucho, no llevamos ni un par de minutos en el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos, pero sé que ya voy a acabar.

"Hácelo más fuerte, necesito sentirte" le digo casi exigiéndoselo. Sé que Quinn también está a punto de correrse, lo veo en sus ojos que están visiblemente más oscuros producto de la excitación.

Y como dije antes, no pasa ni un minuto y de mi garganta sale un fuerte gemido de placer, no termino de soltarlo cuando Quinn se me une gritando de la misma manera, nuevamente son segundos lo que dura el orgasmo, pero fueron los mejores segundos de mi vida. Quinn retira su mano y se tira pesadamente a mi lado, debe estar completamente exhausta por lo que acaba de pasar, yo aún siento pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que recorren mi espina dorsal luego del clímax.

Me acerco a ella y la beso, Quinn responde mi beso, quisiera seguir haciéndoselo toda la noche, pero sé que está muy cansada, al igual que yo. Me acomodo en la cama e invito a Quinn que lo haga a mi lado, no lo piensa dos veces y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho tapándonos con la delgada sabana que cubre la cama.

Nuestros cuerpos están juntos, con su mano abraza mi cintura y se aferra mucho más a mí, dejo un pequeño beso en su frente y aunque no quiero mis ojos se cierran solos, ya llegará mañana y podremos hablar de todo lo que pasó hoy. Lucho por mantener un segundo más los ojos abiertos, pero me es imposible y el sueño termina ganándome.

Ya amaneció, puedo notarlo por la luz que ilumina la habitación, cuando abro los ojos me doy cuenta que Quinn no está, quizás todo fue un sueño y nunca pasó nada de lo que recuerdo, pero me miro y estoy completamente desnuda, tapada solamente con la fina sábana blanca. No entiendo por qué no está aquí a mi lado, pero en ese instante y antes de hacerme más preguntas en mi cabeza, siento como se abre la puerta del baño, saliendo Quinn vestida, recién bañada.

"Yo pensé…" la noto nerviosa, por su tono de voz estoy segura que no me va a gustar para nada lo que me va a decir "...yo pensé que estabas aún dormida".

"Recién desperté" le digo en un susurro bajando la mirada.

"Santana…" se acerca y se sienta a mi lado en la cama, tiene cara de culpa, ahora sí que estoy convencida que no me agradará para nada lo que se viene "Santana...nunca… nunca debió suceder esto" lo sabía, sabía que se iba a arrepentir.

"Te lo pregunté ayer, no entiendo… no entiendo porque no me detuviste cuando tuviste la oportunidad".

"Yo… yo no sé… te deseaba… aun lo hago, pero… pero sabes que lo nuestro no puede ser… es imposible que estemos juntas" siento como un vacío se apodera de mi pecho, quiero llorar, tengo tantas ganas de llorar.

"Pero podemos intentarlo" trato de tranquilizarme y tranquilizarla "nada perdemos con intentarlo" trato de tomar su mano, pero ella la aparta.

"No Santana, sabes que no… no puedo dañarlo a él, ninguna de las dos puede hacer eso" millones de recuerdos se vienen a mi cabeza, pero trato de apartarlos rápidamente.

"¡Me importa una mierda él!" le grito como nunca antes lo había hecho "yo te quiero a ti… Quinn yo… estoy enamorada de ti".

Quinn se para rápidamente de la cama con la cara de asombro más grande que he visto en mi vida y se da media vuelta, sé que tiene ganas de llorar también.

"¡Pero yo no lo estoy!" me grita mucho más fuerte de lo que yo lo hice.

"Quinn… Quinn por favor…" siento que las lágrimas van a caer en cualquier minuto.

"Nada de Quinn Santana, es tu hermano… ¡es tu puto hermano!" vuelve a repetir más fuerte que antes "¡y me caso con él en unas semanas! esto es un error… nunca debió haber ocurrido" me levanto y me dirijo a abrazarla para poder hacerle sentir como yo lo hago, que de alguna manera podemos superarlo, que podemos encontrar la solución a todo esto, pero al acercarme lo único que me llevo de su parte es un empujón para apartarse de mi "ya no más Santana, esto se acaba ahora" sin esperar nada toma su bolso y sale lo más rápido que puede de la habitación.

Y yo… yo nada puedo hacer para detenerla, estoy congelada sin saber qué hacer, ni que decir, sin tener una puta idea de nada, incluso me es imposible mover aunque sea un músculo de mi cuerpo.

No sé cuándo tiempo permanecí así, sólo recuerdo que a las horas después desperté desnuda y llorando sobre la cama que había compartido entre besos y gemidos con Quinn.

Ya no había nada más que hacer, la persona que amaba ya lo había decidido, ella se iba a casar, y lo haría en unas semanas, con mi propio hermano.

* * *

**Lo sé, soy mala, pero de igual forma espero que les haya gustado! Podría haber tenido un final bonito, pero siempre lo pensé de esta manera. No sé por qué me pasó que al terminar de escribirlo sentí que parecía más el primer capítulo de un Fic que un One Shot XD**

**Sobre mi fic, por si les interesa, prometo actualizarlo lo más pronto que pueda, es que he estado un poquito bloqueada, pero ya llevo la mitad! Así que pronto me verán por aquí**

**Gracias por las que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo**


End file.
